tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Orange Coaches
|last_appearance=Edward's Exploit |country_of_origin =* Island of Sodor |basis=LB&SCR Stroudley coaches |wheels=4 |designer(s)=William Stroudley |builder(s)=Brighton Works |year_built=1872 - 1892 }} Orange Branch Line Coaches, in the television series are used on local passenger trains. Biography Thomas and Friends They are usually pulled by Edward, Henry and James. James once bumped the coaches so hard, that Jeremiah Jobling's bootlace had to be obtained to mend the broken brake pipe. Personality Like many coaches on Sodor, they do not appriciate being bumped by an engine, and if they are not handled properly, especially if their brake-pipe is damaged from rough treatment, they will refuse to go further, as shown when James damaged a brake-pipe for bumping his coaches and speeding. Despite the majority of these coaches not having faces, they are were sentient in the first and second seriess. Two coaches with faces appear in the first series, similar to Annie and Clarabel but without nameplates. Coaches with faces have also appear in several books, annuals and magazines. Two coaches with faces have also made an appearance in the animated learning segments, however these are unique, as they have two faces on both ends . List of sentient coaches: File:Orange1stClassCoachModel1.png|A standard coach File:Orange1stClassBrakeCoachModel1.png|A brake coach File:OrangeCoachesModel.png|Orange coaches List of known named sentient coaches: File:MainAnnieCGI.png|Annie File:MainClarabelCGI.png|Clarabel File:MainAn-AnCGI.png|An An File:MainYinLongCGI.png|Yin-Long File:AnOldFriend.png|Annie and Clarabel's Old Friend File:ThePlayTrain!2.jpg|The Play Coach Technical Details Basis The orange coaches are based on LB&SCR 4-wheeled coaches built to a design by Stroudley between 1872 and 1892. Several coaches of this type are preserved on the Bluebell Railway and the Isle of Wight Steam Railway. The Red Coaches share the same basis, however they have different roof top designs and styled-brake coaches. Annie,Clarabel,andBranchlineCoaches'basis.png|Orange coaches' basis In the television series, the orange brake coach's guard compartments did not have the duckets that feature on the red or LB&SCR examples. Instead a piece of card or plastic over this area. They also had different styled rooftops to the ones seen on the L&SCR. Different types of classes in the Model era: A variety of different types of classes have appear in the television series. Each of these can be identified by the amount of windows, guard's compartment and lowered bufferbeam. File:Orange1stClassCoachModel.png|1st/2nd class coach File:Orange1stClassCoachModel1.png|1st/2nd class coach File:Orange3rdClassCoachModel.png|3rd class coach File:Orange1stClassBrakeCoachModel.png|1st/2nd class brake coach Types of classes in the CGI Era: File:MainAnnieCGI.png|1st/2nd class coach (Annie) File:MainClarabelCGI.png|1st/2nd class brake coach (Clarabel) Livery The coaches are painted dull orange with white rooftops. Coaches with faces, have embedded faces that match their livery like Annie and Clarabel. In the annual story, Pantomime Pranks, green coaches with white rooftops are pulled by James. In the magazine story, Rain or Shine, two yellow coaches with grey rooftops and red lining were pulled by Thomas and Percy. File:OrangeCoachesModel.png|Orange coaches File:GreenCoach.png|Green coaches File:YellowCoach.png|Yellow coaches Appearances Thomas & Friends * Series 1 - Thomas and Gordon, The Sad Story of Henry, Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Trucks, James and the Coaches, James and the Express, Tenders and Turntables, Trouble in the Shed and Percy Runs Away * Series 2 - Wrong Road and Edward's Exploit Voice Actors * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; James and the Coaches) * Shinobu Satouchi (Japan; James and the Coaches) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; Tenders and Turntables) Trivia * They only appeared in the first and second series. * As of the third series, Annie and Clarabel seem to be the only type of these coaches left on Sodor. * The models of the coaches were made using Tenmille Gauge One LB&SCR Stroudley coach kits. * In the first and second series, the coaches had the ability to talk, despite not having visible faces. However in the first series, the coaches who did have faces were actually just Annie and Clarabel's models without nameplates. They were often used to represent the orange coaches during speaking roles. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Waku Waku * Bandai * Hobidas * Adventures References Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard gauge Category:Coaches Category:The Main Line Category:Edward's Branch Line Category:Female characters